fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Fryloczek/Moje ręczne arcydzieła/@comment-4642061-20130820154303
Co do nazewnictwa to popieram Agness. A teraz poracja krytyki. Rzecz która przede wszystkim u ciebie leży i kwiczy to anatomia i kolorowanie . Za chude nogi, za duże głowy itp.Opiszę każdą pracę z osobna, yay nuda. A więc: 1. Podoba mi się że kombinujesz z pozami, a nie ustawiasz je ciągle w jednej pozycji. Za to plus. No ale niestety o ile Twist jest w miarę poprawna (choć za chuda), to Apple Bloom wypada gorzej. Źle pozaginane nogi i nieudany pyszczek. Gdy rysujesz głowę zacznij od koła i na kole rysuj pyszczek, oczy, uszy. Lepszy efekt. 2. W miarę dokładne kolorowanie, ale znów nasza kochana anatomia. Przednie nogi do wymiany w trybie natychmiastowym. 3. To tylko szkic więc ciężko mi go oceniać, no i nie wiem czy wychudzone postacie są kwestią stylu czy błędu. To zostawię bez komentarza. 4. ANATOMIA. Za chudy, za długi, za chude, proste jak belki nogi, nieprawidłowe skrzydła, za gruby pyszczek + nogi wychodzą ze złych miejsc. 5. Znowu widać że głowa nie rysowana na kole, a przez to wyszła dziwnie. Poza tym trochę za długie ciało, a reszta okej. 6. O rany. Za duża głowa, w ogóle nie okrągła. To wygląda tragicznie. 7. Nie najgorsza Derpy, ale w takiej pozycji tylne nogi powinny by widoczne. A te przednie są proste, powinny się rozszerzać ku dołowi. 8. Tu nawet nie jest źle, choć ten kuc po środku mógłby mieć nieco dłuższy róg i większe uszy :3 9. Hmm... przednie nogi źle wychodzą, jak zwykle głowa. 10. I tutaj masz moje brawa :D Najlepsza praca w tym zestawie. Bardzo ładnie zrobione, szkoda że efekt nieco psuje to niedokładne kolorowanie. Ale błędów brak, no chyba że czegoś nie zauważyłam ^^ 11. To miało być anthro? Nie zaznaczyłaś nosa i wygląda jakby go nie miał no i nie bardzo wiem co to przedstawia. 12. Oj, nie dobrze. Wielka, niemalże prostokątna głowa, za gruba szyja, za długie ciało, jedna noga chuda, druga gruba... Nawet jeśli to miałbyć szybki szkic, nie zwalnia cię to z dbania o jego poprawność. 13. Dopiero 13 praca a mi już odechciewa się pisać D: No nic, tutaj anatomia (jak wszędzie) zarówno u kuca jak i u człowieka. 14. Nie wiem ile ci to zajęło, ale wygląda na 10 mniutowy obrazek. Grzywa Celestii wychodzi z innego miejsca, korona również jest inna, anatomia - wygląda jak stół, jest tak płaska. I chyba wiem co chciałaś osiągnąć poprzez te różowe kreski na pyszczku, ale nie wyszło. 15. To co wyżej. Ale podoba mi się jej wyraz twarzy, jest uroczy c: 16. Ojojoj, to jest złe pod każdym względem. Nogi pozaginane w złych miejscach, ale najbardziej razi po oczach ten ogromny rozstaw oczu ;_; 17. Anthro. Nie znam się, ale tą są chude i proste, kobiety mają krągłości ;) 18. Przednie nogi Big Maca są umięśnione, a tylne chudziutkie jak u anorektyka. Logic. Klacz cała jest wychudzona. I jakim cudem on lata? 19. To co zawsze. 20. Nawet not bad. Tylko noga, która klacz obejmuje Big Maca jest dłuższa niż te na których stoi. I dziwnie pozaginane skrzydło. 21. ... Nie, nie dam już rady, za dużo ich ;__; Kilka jest zdublowanych, popraw to, po co jedna praca ma być na liście dwa razy? Ale w twoich pracach z reguły powtarzają się te same błędy, więc wiesz już na co uważać po przeczytaniu tych 20 uwag. Podpatruj jak rysują inni, jak radzą sobie z anatomią, jakich używają schematów. To pomaga. No i powodzenia w rozwijaniu umiejętności :)